


Red Resurreccion

by Kataclysme



Series: AiIchi Love Collection [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Sousuke Being Aizen Sousuke, Arrancar Kurosaki Ichigo, Depowered Kurosaki Ichigo, Depressed Kurosaki Ichigo, Depression, Evil Soul Society, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Good Aizen Sousuke, Hollowfication, Kuorsaki Isshin's A+ Parenting, Kurosaki Ichigo Needs a Hug, Love, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Ulquiorra Cifer is a good friend, Urahara Kisuke is a great mentor, ichigo dies but he comes back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataclysme/pseuds/Kataclysme
Summary: Following the battle of Karakura, Ichigo is exiled from the Soul Society, deprived of his Shinigami powers and his zanpakuto. Plunged into despair, he ends up killing himself.Fortunately, Shiro is there to help him, still hiding in his sick mind, and takes the young man's soul to the Hueco Mundo where he thinks he will find those who will save his King, while in the shadows, the end of the world begins.AizenIchigo, ByaRen, ShinjiKisuke and others to come.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo, Hirako Shinji/Urahara Kisuke
Series: AiIchi Love Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811029
Comments: 33
Kudos: 402





	1. Empty Crown

Losing his powers in the Winter War was terribly painful for Ichigo. Not physically, but mentally. Being forced to return to his quiet life as a Japanese high school student was a constant torment to him. He couldn't even say goodbye to his Shinigamis friends.

The Soul Society and the Council of 46 sent him home as soon as he was able to travel without suffering martyrdom, and Unohana declared that he could bear the journey.

Renji, Nelliel, Rangiku and the others had left his hospital room, wishing him well tomorrow, but when they returned the next day, they had learned that their friend, their savior, the hero of the Winter War, had been transferred to Karakura and deprived of his powers for a reason as crude as it was ridiculous: high treason.

During the final battle, Ichigo collapsed, drained of his blood and energy after all the fighting he had done, and didn't have the strength to deal the fatal blow to his enemy, Sosuke Aizen, who took the opportunity to flee. Shinigamis Ichigo's powers had been sealed, and his Zanpakuto was locked under seal in the military archives of the First Division.

Ichigo knew that without the support of his mentor, Urahara, he wouldn't have kept you as long as he had planned. For the first few months after his exile, he spent all his spare time at the shop, drowning his sorrow in the education and training of his younger sister, Karin, at Shinigami's job. Only the blond pervert could understand how he felt, having been expelled from the Soul Society when he was innocent.

But one day, he had to go back to high school. And just when he was just starting to get better, when his friends and the terribly charming Aizen were occupying a little less of his thoughts, Ichigo sank a little more into what was much more than a little depression. Seeing Inoue, Chad and Ishida walk out of class in the middle of class, knowing that they were going to fight Hollows, that they had contacts with the Soul Society, that they could see Rukia, Renji, and all the others, was just too much.

It was too much for him, who had given everything, and lost everything. It was unbearable for Ichigo, who was carrying the weight of a terrible failure on his shoulders. For the Soul Society, he had killed. The Hollows, at heart, were only human souls who had not been freed from death by the Shinigami. He had killed people. He had blood on his hands, much more than the others.

For the Soul Society, he had killed, broken, destroyed. To save them, he had put aside his worries, he had shattered what was most precious to him: his soul.

The appearance of his Hollow, and his hollowification were no coincidence. It was the Soul Society that had pushed him to such extremes, that had given birth to this monster, this abomination, neither human, nor Hollow, nor Shinigami, that he was. Shirosaki was nothing more than a part of himself, after all. The horrible acts he had committed on behalf of the Soul Society, when he was just a kid who had grown up too fast, had divided his soul, had fragmented it like a mirror that could not bear to be reflected, and had been shattered.

Sometimes he looked up to the sky and wondered why he had fought. Who had he given his soul for? How could he live remembering those he had killed, the mountain of corpses he had left on his road?

How was Ichigo different from Aizen? He had lied to his family, betrayed his own values, sought power to defeat him, broke the rules and laws that were imposed, transgressed all that was sacred, in order to obey the orders of those who eventually banished him.

He had done all this to be abandoned by those to whom he had given everything. And most of all, to be plunged back into a loneliness and despair that he had not known since the death of his mother.

Ulquiorra had thought to bring despair to him when he fought against it. But today, sitting on the edge of his bed, between two and three o'clock in the morning in his sleepy house, in his silent room, with his eyes fixed on that closet where Rukia would probably never take refuge again, Ichigo felt what the rawest and purest despair could be.

He came to envy the Cuarta. Heartless, no feelings. He was envious of Ulquiorra, who had felt nothing when he saw Grimmjow, fatally hit, collapse and bleed to death before his very eyes. He had felt nothing when he learned that all the Espadas who had remained in Hueco Mundo had been defeated. Ulquiorra did not blink when he learned of the death of those who had fought at his side. Aarroniero, Nnoitra, Zommari, Szayel... Four of his brothers-in-arms were dead, he was next to die, and he felt nothing.

Maybe that was his solution.

It wasn't the first time he had considered death as the only way out of the unbearable situation he had been in for months. For someone as desperate as Ichigo, who couldn't get his head out of the water and who felt like a shadow of what he had once been, thinking about killing himself was a daily thing.

All it took was an annoyance, a reflection, a car passing by or the darkness of the night to plunge him back into his thoughts and morbid thoughts. His mind had been slowly dying for weeks, all that was left was his body, his body that was only human, his body that he hated for being so weak in battle, his body that kept working when he should just let go and let go of this shitty life.

He could give it a little push, couldn't he?

Ichigo threw his legs out of bed and quietly went to the bathroom. He walked past his sisters' room, and after hesitating for a few minutes, entered without waking them. He kissed Karin on the forehead, then Yuzu, and just as gently he walked out of the room.

Once his precious medicine had been retrieved from the bathroom, he quickly wrote a note and put it on his bedside table, swallowed the entire packet, and went back to bed. With his eyes turned to the moon, which proudly displayed his first crescent, as a reminder of his stay in the Hollow Kingdom, Ichigo turned to the side and closed his eyes, his painkillers quickly taking effect.

Despite Urahara's unfailing presence and support, despite the attention and support of his family, Ichigo died on June 17, the anniversary of his mother's death, almost a year and a half since the end of the Winter War.

Isshin found his son the next morning, motionless in bed despite the noise in the house. As he entered the room, it only took him a glance to notice that his son was not moving at all, and the presence of the box of medicine and the note on the bedside table.

"Ichigo, no! »

He rushed towards him, taking in his arms the cold body of his eldest son. Isshin collapsed, hugging his son, crying for long minutes, distraught with grief.

A Hollow had taken Masaki from him, and the Soul Society had taken his son from him.

He stroked Ichigo's hair, begged his forgiveness, begged him to wake up, even though he knew it was too late, that his son had been lost since the end of the war, but this time it was a wound he couldn't heal that had taken him.

Alerted by their father's cry and worried that he would not come back down, Karin climbed the stairs to find her father on his knees, clutching Ichigo, inert against him. Unable to perceive his spiritual energy, Karin screamed with grief, joining her father and holding Isshin, mad with grief, against her.

Yuzu, in turn, climbed the steps four by four, trembling to discover a sight she would never have wanted to see. Her father, always so smiling, so strong, so alive, holding her beloved brother against him, cold as the coldest of winters, pale as a ghost, and Karin, the brave, courageous and optimistic Karin, crying and trembling.

She grabbed the landline telephone handset with a fragile hand and dialed the number of the Urahara shop.


	2. Bad Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy its me, back with the second chapter of RR ! Hope u like, it, see you soon with chapter 3  
> More trouble incoming, next chapter is really sad, u've been warned ;)

He was cold.

He didn't know where he was, but he was cold.

Opening his eyes with difficulty, he saw only... sand? He was lying on sand, the coldest sand he'd ever known.

He straightened up, his stomach grunting as he made him suffer. Half seated, one leg bent and the other extended, he looked around.

There was nothing but a huge white expanse. A sea of immaculate, pure, infinite sand.

Above him, an ink-black sky whose only strangeness was the moon, crescent, ethereal, luminous, as white as the sand that stretched as far as the eye could see.

He growled again.

He had been here before, hadn't he?

With a sharp gesture he threw the long red mane behind his shoulder.

He remembered. It was before the war.

"Welcome home, My King."

Shirosaki stood up, chasing away any sand that might have slipped in, and raised his alabaster face to the black sky.

He had to start hunting. This body had to be nourished with souls, if he wanted his king to be healed.

In the depths of his inner world, protected and watched over by Zangestu, Ichigo's wounded and sickly spirit took refuge. Unconscious in a bed with black sheets, the pallor of his skin and the fire of his hair sharply contrasting with the depth of the color of the bed linen, Ichigo Kurosaki rested, weakened, broken.

It was up to him, his Hollow, to take care of his King, who needed him, needed them, more than ever.

Shiro smiled viciously as he felt the power of his King, his power running through his veins, for the first time in a long time.

He was a Vasto Lorde. He knew how to attract attention. Shiro sneered. It would not take long for the people of Hueco Mundo to realize that a new champion had arrived.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's new in the sixth division, Captain Kuchiki? »

The new thirteen captains and their lieutenants met weekly. Everybody hated it, it was horribly boring, and terribly long. Byakuya was about to begin his report on the activities of the sixth division when a noise was heard outside the meeting room.

"But since I'm telling you that you can't come in! It's not possible, wait until the end!  
\- So what are you going to do, eh? Keep me out? Do you want me to take Benihime out or do you want to push yourself? »

Most of the captains frowned when they recognized the voice of Urahara Kisuke, but before a question could be asked about the rather rare presence of the man in the Seireitei, who despite his right of residence, had never come, and had simply never returned since the end of the war, refusing contact with the Shinigami, the door was brutally opened.

The outrageously dark look and the tears of the terrible and cynical Yoruichi, who never cried, worried everyone in the room.

Had something happened?

"Kisuke, what are you doing here?"

Ukitake had asked the question that burned all his lips, shaken by the sad-looking eyes of his old friend, and the pallor of his face. Kisuke looked lost, angry, shocked, as if he himself didn't believe in what he had come to announce.

"I hope you are happy."

The hatred that could be felt in his words was such that an unpleasant shiver ran down Byakuya's spine.

"What are you talking about, Kisuke-san? What's the matter? »

Rukia's worried look had the merit of softening the scientist's tone a bit. Immediately, his face remembered him and a great pain overcame him, letting him pronounce the words that followed only in a strangled and trembling tone.

"It's Ichigo. »

Rukia's worried look became fearful, and she took a step forward. Yoruichi put a hand on her shoulder, and Kisuke turned his head towards his childhood friend. The sorrow he saw on her face was the last straw and he couldn't hold back his tears any longer. The tears ran down his cheeks in silent sorrow and restraint.

Something had happened, the captains understood. Something extremely serious, so that the exuberant Kisuke Urahara was also... extinguished.

"He..."

His voice broke, forcing him to take a deep breath, before starting again, trying to keep his voice as clear as possible.

"He died yesterday. I got a phone call from his youngest sister, Yuzu. It was his father who found him in his room yesterday morning. He took a heavy dose of medicine during the night. When Isshin found him in the morning, it was... it was already too late. »

The silence in the room was deafening. Rukia felt like her world had just collapsed. She had been struggling for months to find a way to reconnect with Ichigo, and she felt like the sky was falling on her head.

She wanted to believe, she wanted to believe that it was a joke in bad taste, that Kisuke was going to tell her that he'd had them, but the pain on her face, and the sorrow, the sadness, that she could read on Yoruichi's face couldn't be wrong.

"I went to his house with Yoruichi as soon as I heard the news. But his soul... his soul was already gone. »

She was shaken by a hiccup of horror before breaking into tears. Renji immediately took her in his arms, his face dark.

"Ichigo won't come back. Not this time."

Rangiku fell to the ground, unable to stand upright any longer. She had become really attached to Ichigo. He was a brave kid who gave everything to save them. And he killed himself, overcome by despair. Thinking her life was over when it had barely begun was too much for her.

"Ichigo lived through the war badly. But the worst thing was not the fighting, but the loss of his powers, his friends here, and his zanpakuto. At the end of the conflict, you drove him away, you amputated two parts of his soul, and when he needed support, you abandoned him. Isshin, Yoruichi and I fought for months to get him back on his feet. »

He closed his eyes, letting the painful memories of the past few months come back into his mind.

"But what do you want to do for someone who doesn't want to live? Who no longer has anything to live for? His reason for being was to protect those he loved. By depriving him of his powers, you have deprived him of that. What happened... it was only a matter of time. »

The silence of the room was disturbed only by Rukia's sobs, the others were too stunned to respond or react. Ichigo was the very model of the man who resisted everything, whom despair could never overcome. The fighter that nothing could defeat.

"Ichigo is strong for others, but weak for himself. What you have done, Commander Yamamoto, by opposing the Council of Captains, and exile Ichigo after depriving him of his powers, is to condemn him to death. You condemned him to suffer, again and again for months, sinking day after day. You killed him with your ingratitude and lack of judgment. »

Shuhei, who had been close to Ichigo in the short time he had spent with them here, took Rangiku trembling in his arms, his eyes painfully closed.

"It wasn't his first attempt. What happened to Ichigo is all your fault. Don't think I'll ever forgive you for what happened to him. »

With a voice full of gall, a boundless hatred growing with each of his words, in his chest he spat out his last words to the man he hated the most, in all three worlds, as he turned around and left the room.

"We should have let Aizen destroy this place, and you with it, you old fool. »


	3. Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter focused on the discovery of a new Hollow in the vast Hueco Mundo!   
> Feat Aizen, Grimmjow, Nel and Ulquiorra.

"Master Aizen, my sensors have indicated the presence of a new Vasto Lorde in Caldem Fields.  
\- Good, Szayel. What can you tell us about it? »

Sitting at the head of the table as usual, Sosuke Aizen brought his cup of tea to his lips. Still alive, and rather fit, he had recovered from his wounds following the battle of Karakura, where the momentary weakness of young Kurosaki had given him enough time to flee. 

He had been able to find his castle of Las Noches, and he had fortunately taken precautions, and stored the gasoline for his Espadas in a vault, which, thanks to Hyōgoku which was still in his possession, had allowed him to bring back his generals. 

Except for Kaname who had died like an idiot in the middle of the battle, everyone had survived, and Aizen was quietly organizing act 2 of his terrible plan from the Hueco Mundo.

He looked up with brown eyes at the pink-haired scientist, waiting for him to continue.

"This is a very different Vasto Lorde from the ones we are used to have here. Not only is he very clearly humanoid in shape, but he is smarter, faster and more composed than normal. He only targets the Menos Grande, mainly the Adjuchas. I've got pictures of it, would you like them?  
\- You're welcome to show them. »

The Ochenta nodded his head and lowered his eyes to a sort of tablet that was placed in front of him. He tapped for a few seconds, and the image appeared shaking in the middle of the table, the hologram taking a few moments to stabilize. 

In the middle of the table, creating a Cero Oscuro with a snap of his fingers, his beautiful pale face adorned with a twisted smile, half his face hidden by a white mask with red features, his black eyes with amber pupils, and his long and wild red mane, the new Vasto Lorde fascinated immediately. 

He looked human. Szayel wasn't lying when he said that he was very different from all those they were used to. This Hollow was quite special, and Ulquiorra's contained and measured laughter, the one that never laughed, convinced the Espada and Shinigamis that yes, this Vasto Lorde was worth the detour.

"Ulquiorra?"

Nelliel's voice had the merit of refocusing the attention of the Espada who had left on the new Hollow. 

"This is not a Vasto Lorde like the others. »

The Cuarta regained his cold and composed attitude in an instant, and the smile that had bloomed on his face frozen like marble died as quickly as it had appeared. 

"This Hollow is very different from all those we have known so far, indeed. »

He pointed to the figure that dodged Cero's blows with grace, always smiling.

"He has a name. It's called Shirosaki, it's a fragment of a Shinigami's soul, and it's none other than Kurosaki Ichigo's Hollow. »

The surprise was so present on his colleagues' faces that Ulquiorra could have laughed about it if the presence of the Hollow of the substitute Shinigami wasn't a demonstration of something serious. 

Grimmjow was the first to respond, the horror painting itself on his face. 

"Wait, wait, wait. If his Hollow is here, then that means...  
\- That means Ichi is dead! But how could something like this happen? »

Nelliel shook her head, sad. Ichigo was young, he still had life ahead of him. That he was already dead was a real tragedy. Even if it would allow them to find each other again, she would have wanted him to enjoy his life a little more before returning to the spiritual dimensions. 

"I'm going to get him! » 

She rose abruptly, scraping her chair on the floor, her hands flat on the table in front of her. Nelliel stared resolutely into Aizen's eyes, determined to win her case. 

"Let me go get him, Master Aizen! I know Ichigo, I know what he's like! I can persuade him to join us!  
\- He would never betray the Shinigamis? ! Have you forgotten that he fought to protect them?" 

Yammi answered.

\- Never, you say? Then explain to me why his soul hasn't joined the Soul Society? »

Aizen nodded, agreeing with Grimmjow's words. 

"Grimmjow is right, Yammi. If Kurosaki's Hollow is here, it can only mean one of two things: either the Soul Society refused to absolve his soul, in which case he no longer has contact with them as we thought, or he deliberately caused his own death. »

The words of the Shinigami hovered in the room in a deafening silence. For Nelliel, who was very attached to the young Shinigami, it was painful to imagine that the red-headed man could put an end to his own life. 

She had immediately told Aizen that Ichigo had been expelled from the Soul Society as soon as he was cured, and that his powers and zanpakuto had been taken away from him. So the Espadas knew that Ichigo had been isolated, but being themselves stuck in Hueco Mundo until Szayel could repair his machine to open garganta, they couldn't do much, and more importantly, they hadn't heard from him for quite some time. 

"Nelliel, I give you permission to fetch Ichigo. Take Ulquiorra and Grimmjow with you, you can overpower him and bring him here. Use force if necessary. »

Nelliel nodded, giving a Colgate smile to Grimmjow, who replied with another carnivorous smile as he did so well. 

"Take him back to Las Noches. Willingly or not. »

Nell did not miss the brand new flame shining in the eyes of their leader. Ooh, so that was it. Somehow, the flamboyant young substitute shinigami had to find grace in the eyes of the most feared shinigami of his generation. And she was curious to see what the story would turn out to be. 

Because she read Ichigo like an open book. That flame burning in Sosuke Aizen's brown eyes, she had seen it in her friend's amber eyes. 

Interest, curiosity, and surely something else, but not yet very strong, had been born in the minds of the two fighters, and Nelliel could only rejoice in that. If they managed to convince Shirosaki to follow them, and Ichigo finally resurfaced, then Aizen, the Hueco Mundo and the Espada could prepare to sink a few happy days.

The meeting was adjourned, and Nelliel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra met again at the end of it. 

"Shall we go?"

The young woman was stomping around. She wanted Ichigo to join them as soon as possible, she had been waiting to see him for almost two years, and it was already too long for her. 

"What, now?  
\- Of course, now! You have something better to do, maybe? »

Grimmjow shook his head, while Ulquiorra sighed at the impatience of the Tercera. Nevertheless, Nelliel was right. The quicker the better: Every moment Shirosaki spent in possession of the red-haired man's body complicated Ichigo's return. 

"Let's go now. "

Through the southern gates, those leading to the wide plains of Caldeum, Nell and Grimmjow left a smile on their lips. 

From his balcony, Aizen watched his Espada sail into the desert, the wind carrying a great burst of Nell's laughter. Sosuke sighed, resting his elbows on the wrought-iron railing, savoring the breeze that gently swirled his hair. The arrival of Kurosaki was something he hadn't anticipated at all. 

In fact, since their Karakura fight, he had completely improvised. He shouldn't have survived the battle. His duel with Ichigo had been intense, magnificent, a lethal dance in which he immersed himself with the greatest of delights, enjoying the attacks, the movements, the flame of will burning in the amber eyes of his opponent, the sound and vibration of their clashing swords. 

Sosuke had felt the thrill he had been waiting for all his life, the one that would make him feel truly alive, he had felt it. That all these shenanigans weren't so much to make him the king and god of the Soul Society, but to allow him to find a soul strong enough, fierce enough, honest enough that could resonate with his own. 

He would never have thought that this soul would be that of a 17-year-old human, of the shinigami who defied all laws, all rules, Kurosaki Ichigo. 

When he saw the joy in the laughter of the Tercera, the reaction of his Sexta, and the attitude that his Cuarta had had, he understood what made Ichigo the perfect soul for him. He was the one who had changed everything, the very spirit of an institution thousands of years old, by the force of his will. 

Seeing the patches of color in Grimmjow's hair, Nelliel and Ulquiorra rushing away from the castle with sonidos, Sosuke felt a new thrill: the impatience to count Ichigo in his ranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> This is chapter 3 of RR, I'm so happy with your comments, you give me the strength to write Dantean chapters, I'm so happy to get some feedback ...  
> I forgot to tell you that each chapter was titled after a song, that I was listening in loop while writing it !   
> I highly recommend Rabbit Hole, the title of this chapter !
> 
> See you soon for the rest ;)  
> Kataclysm


	4. Way Down We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A funeral, memories of times gone by and the welcoming of a new Hollow in Las Noches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ? Hehe, I'm really sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, but I wanted to move forward in history and in writing and let's just say my year was complicated, and I had a hell of a blank page syndrome!
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter 4, I hope you'll like it!   
> The title of the chapter is Way down we go, yes yes, like the Kaleo song I listened to over and over for writing it!   
> Good reading to you and thank you x3000 for all your reviews, they motivate me to write !

"Has everyone been notified?  
\- I think so. Not all the captains are coming, though. Byakuya, Toshiro, Jushiro and Zaraki have confirmed they'll be here. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and Rukia will be there too. Rangiku just answered. »

Kisuke laid the sheet with the names of those who came to Ichigo's funeral on it. He had died a few days earlier, and Isshin was so distraught with grief that he himself had begun to make arrangements for his pupil's funeral. 

It was too unfair. Ichigo had the right to live, to love, to fight, but not to die so young. The despair he had experienced, when he should have stayed innocent a little longer, made him want to scream. Kisuke wanted to demolish the Soul Society.

Shinji Hirako put his cup of coffee on the table, laying a comforting hand on Kisuke's shoulder. 

He had left everything he was doing, and everything he had planned, to return to Karakura as soon as he heard of his young student's death. Shinji had arrived at the Kurosaki house when the house was quiet. It was Kisuke who had opened the door for him, who had decided to stay there until the ceremony had taken place, posing as an unexpected support for Isshin and his two young daughters, who were struggling to cope with the loss. 

Their mother, now their older brother? 

Shinji shook his head. Isshin had been a wreck since the disappearance of his son. He was trying to stay strong in front of Karin and Yuzu, but he wasn't fooling anyone. Grief had broken his heart, and it showed. 

"You should go to sleep, Kisuke. »

The scientist raised his head to the Vizard. Shinji-kun leaned over the table, and gently removed the glasses Kisuke was wearing. He left his hand on his cheek as he put the glasses on the table. 

"If you're tired, rest. You're so tired that you'll almost be able to fall asleep during the ceremony tomorrow morning. »

Kisuke stared at his friend. It wasn't the first gesture of tenderness they had towards each other. When they were both Captains, they had shared something. It hadn't lasted long, but Kisuke kept a surprisingly clear memory of Shinji-kun's panting in his neck, the warmth of his body, the scent of his skin. 

It had been short, but strong. Burning. And even today, when he looked at the former Fifth Captain, Kisuke had memories of those nights shared together.

"You're right. I know I should sleep, but...  
\- You're not sure you can, are you? Come on. »

Shinji-kun got up and dragged the former captain of the Twelfth Division by the hand to the sofa bed in the living room, where Kisuke had been sleeping since he had arrived at the Kurosaki's house. He unfolded the sofa bed, quickly laid out sheets and then sat the blond man on the edge of the bed. 

"But what the hell...? »

The Vizard smiles gently at him, removing his green haori and gently undoing his kimono, letting the fabric slide against his skin along with his fingers, causing Kisuke to shiver. He untied his tie and threw it on a chair nearby, and removed the buttons from his shirt, letting it slide on the floor. 

"You need sleep, and you can't do it alone. I'll sleep with you. »

Kisuke looked at his friend in amazement. He knew Shinji-kun was caring, but not that caring. He opened his mouth like a fish out of water when he saw the blond man spread his legs and fall to his knees in front of him. 

"Shinji, what are you -  
\- Shh. Let it be, Kisuke. »

The Vizard gently unfastened the buckle on the scientist's belt, his eyes never leaving his. Kisuke was hot, Shinji's fingers on his skin were burning, and he held back a groan as he put his hand on his outstretched sex.

"Shinji-kun..."

He smiled at her, massaging her erection, pushing Kisuke with one hand to lie down on the bed, climbing between her legs and smiling tenderly. After several minutes of this treatment, which forced Kisuke to bite his lips so as not to make too much noise, Shinji decided to slip his fingers into his underpants. 

Kisuke let out a meow as the blond man ran his tongue over his tail and then took it in his mouth. Rare are the moments when Urahara lost his footing, but when the Shinigami he'd been watching for a hundred years sucked him like that, as if having his dick in his mouth was a gift, then he lost all sense of restraint.

His hand slipped on the Vizard's cheek to get lost in his blond hair as he tried to accentuate the contact. Shinji sucked him, turning his tongue with an almost religious application, savoring the spectacle of seeing the indomitable Urahara subjected to his caresses, abandoning himself to the pleasure he gave him. 

"Shinji, I'm going to...! »

He bent over, throwing his head back, grabbing the sheets and moaning dully as he released himself into Shinji's mouth, who swallowed with his eyes closed. He freed his cock by licking his lips, climbing up on the bed and overhanging Kisuke whose blurred eyes of desire and remnants of his orgasm stared at him, trying to catch his breath, still trembling with the pleasure he had just reached.

"Beautiful..."

Kisuke fluttered his eyes, surprised, but he didn't have time to react as he found himself under the sheets, lying on his side, Shinji facing him. 

The leader of the Vizard's passed a hand on his cheek and yawned. 

"Sleep. I won't leave, I promise."

Kisuke would have liked to defend himself that he didn't need anyone, that he could sleep alone and that everything was fine, but who would convince him? Shinji could read him like an open book, and he had to admit that he needed comfort and companionship before the horrible day they would face tomorrow. 

He smiled at Shinji-kun, and moved closer to him. 

"Thank you," he said. 

The blond man put an arm around his waist, bringing him closer, frankly grunting, already asleep despite his erection which was still there. Kisuke smiled, his nose in Shinji's short blond hair, their legs so well intertwined that he could feel that what had just happened didn't leave Shinji out of marble, that maybe something was possible between them, and let himself be carried away by the rhythm of his breathing, finally falling asleep. 

When he woke up the next morning, he was alone, and the sheets were still warm from the Vizard's presence. The room was bathed in the soft morning light, and he stood up, leaning on one elbow. 

"Hey, did you sleep well?"

Kisuke turned his sleepy head to Shinji-kun, already showered and dressed in his black costume for this morning's ceremony. The first thing he thought was that the costumes were definitely something that undeniably highlighted Shinji's slender body. 

"Yes, but tell me, what time is it?   
\- Nearly 9:00. You still have time before you start being late. »

Shinji-kun smiles, handing him a steaming cup of tea. Kisuke sits down in his suit, his face still marked by sleep, and quietly drinks his tea. Karin and Yuzu soon got up and had breakfast together on the unfolded sofa bed. 

Isshin came downstairs later, his face marked by sadness and tiredness, but this beautiful painting brought a smile to his face. 

They all got ready on their own, silent, and the more time passed the more Kisuke felt like crying. When they got into the car to go to church, it was so quiet that he felt like he was suffocating. 

Isshin, Karin and Yuzu were left for a few moments in the room where Ichigo's black wooden coffin was standing, so that his family could say their last farewell in private, in peace and quiet. 

The ceremony began at 11:00 a.m., when everyone had arrived. 

The flowers were placed around the still open casket of the young man, and when it was time to give the eulogy, the emotion was terrible. Isshin had the honor to begin, but it was almost impossible for him to speak. Sorrow gripped his throat, and to think that it was for his son that he was there, that he was speaking, that it was to his child that he was saying goodbye, was almost unbearable. 

If Masaki's death had broken his heart, Ichigo's death had ripped out the little pieces that were left. 

Karin praised him, describing Ichigo to everyone in a way that few of them knew: that of an older brother who was a real support, a pillar, who would stop at nothing to make his family happy, a good guy, really funny, and so much smarter than he let on. Yuzu took her in his arms, consoling her, and then spoke up. 

Kisuke shook Shinji's hand in his, foolishly trying to hold back tears that were inevitable. 

He had the misfortune of looking at the audience, and that's probably what ruined his attempts to remain proud. Rukia sobbed in Renji's arms, who held her gently against him, looking straight ahead, his eyes misty.

Byakuya's jaw was clenched, for noble as he was, he had become attached to the substitute Shinigami. 

How could he not become attached to him?

Yachiru cried on the shoulder of a Zaraki whose eyes shone with sadness. Matsumoto could hardly hold back his tears as his captain passed a comforting hand behind his back, letting his grief show.

The ceremony ended, everyone was allowed to say a word to the deceased, and the coffin was closed. 

This ebony coffin would be the final resting place of Ichigo, who had been dressed in a dark suit and buried with his Shinigami badge.

On the Kurosaki's family vault was inscribed the young man's name, below his mother's name. 

"Kurosaki Ichigo, a beloved brother, a beloved friend, a devoted man. »

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are. Szayel's sensors indicate Shirosaki's reiatsu is nearby. »

Ulquiorra raised his head to his companions. Between Nell glaring euphorically in all directions and Grimmjow almost stamping his feet in anticipation, it was time for them to get their hands on the Hollow they longed for. 

An explosion, not far from them, violent enough to echo all the way to Las Noches, which was far away, and to make the ground tremble, caught their attention. Grimmjow had a predatory smile on his face as he laid his hand on Panthera's handle. 

"It's definitely him. »

Nell nodded and they rushed to the source of so much disorder. At last. It was the moment of truth, and the three Espada were ready to fight, ready to fight to bring Shirosaki, and by extension Ichigo, back to Las Noches. 

Indeed, at the sight of the long red hair and the mask of the Hollow, it became certain that it was Shirosaki who was making this monster mess on the sandy plains of Hueco Mundo. 

The Vasto Lorde was fighting against Adjuchas who were obviously a bit too greedy for their own good, as they were literally being slaughtered by the redhead. 

"Shirosaki! »

Nell shouted her name, loud enough for The Hollow to turn around, a twisted smile on her face half visible. 

Her gaze fixed on the Tercera for a few seconds, before slipping on Grimmjow who was next to her, and then on Ulquiorra. The Hollow's smile grew stronger as he recognized those whose help he had come to when he disembarked at Hueco Mundo. 

With a wave of his hand, a Getsuga Tensho finished off the Adjuchas who were still standing, and he joined the three Espadas with a great leap. 

"But say, aren't they my King's friends?  
\- His friends? »

Shirosaki raised an eyebrow at the surprise on Ulquiorra's face. 

"But yes, Cuarta, his friends. Little Nell, she's been in his heart for a long time. They fought against formidable enemies to protect each other, after all. »

He left in a great burst of crazy laughter, under the predatory gaze of Grimmjow, who was looking forward to some challenge and novelty in the person of Shiro, and the more tender gaze of Nelliel, who had no idea that Ichigo considered her a friend. Yes, he had protected her, but Ichigo protected everyone. Knowing that she had this special place in the young man's heart touched her. 

"No one ever considered me his friend...  
\- You two may have fought him," Shirosaki replied, pointing to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, "but Ichigo still cared about you. You, the Sexta, were one of his greatest challenges. It was to defeat you that my King finally accepted my existence. It was your influence that allowed him to accept himself as he is. »

A silence greeted his words. If it hadn't been easy for them to survive, in the Hueco Mundo, at least they didn't have the problem of accepting their evolution. Becoming a Menos Grande, a Gillian then an Adjuchas, and finally being chosen to become an Arrancar, was something that all Hollows who had enough conscience to think about. 

Ichigo was a human who had been transformed into a Shinigami and whose Hollow had awakened. Nothing that he hadn't wanted, after all. No other Shinigami in the Soul Society had Hollow in him, and if Hirako and the Vizards hadn't come to meet him, things could have gone badly wrong for him.

"As for you, Ulquiorra, it's a bit thanks to you that I'm here. If you hadn't pushed Ichi to the limit, if you hadn't forced him to give me absolute control over his body and powers, I probably wouldn't have been as strong to save his soul as I was in bringing him here. »

Shirosaki shrugged his shoulders. He was only expressing the emotions his King was feeling in his grief-stricken little heart. 

"Are we going to be here long, or are you going to show me where it is, Las Noches? »

Nell nodded her head, grabbing Shirosaki's arm to show him the direction by babbling happily. She knew there would be no need to fight. Shirosaki was a part of Ichigo, and surely the young man was tired of fighting the war that had ended so badly for him. 

Ulquiorra used his pager to quickly send a message to Szayel, telling him that they had Shirosaki and were heading back to the palace. 

"Tell me. Your master, Aizen. Is he still alive? »

Nell raised an intrigued eyebrow, and continued to ring the bell all the way to Las Noches. Grimmjow gave Ulquiorra a worried look, and Ulquiorra responded with a raised eyebrow. 

"I hope for your sake that he's still alive. Otherwise I don't know who can help my King.  
\- Wait, you need Master Aizen's help?"

Shirosaki nodded, looking lost in the sandy horizon of Hueco Mundo. He absolutely needed the Brown Shinigami to be alive. Ichigo thought about him all the time. Since the end of the war, Sosuke Aizen was in his King's thoughts all the time. 

Not in warlike thoughts. But thoughts that he was ashamed of, that he didn't tell anyone about, because he couldn't bear to feel such a strong attraction for the one who was his mortal enemy, who had endangered the Soul Society, almost killed his friends, kidnapped his childhood friend. But what could he do? His heart had its reasons, and even though Aizen was the big villain in the whole story, he had been honest with him from the very first second, right up to the very end. 

"Yeah. I don't know why, but Ichi's just thinking about him. Not even to kick his ass, anyway. »

Nell and Grimmjow glanced at each other in collusion. Oh, if things looked like that, then it was going to be a hell of a mess in the Palace of Las Noches for the next few days. They were so looking forward to it! It was... unhoped-for. 

"This is it. »

In front of them, the great south gate of the Palace of Las Noches. All in white stone, immense and magnificent, covered with engravings in an oriental style, the door was open to the welcoming committee. 

Nelliel let go of Shiro's arm as they walked into the palace. No one answered Shirosaki's question about whether or not Aizen was alive, as the situation did. A little further back, in the great hall before the door, Szayel waited, his tablet in hand, pianoting his experiments in his lab from where he was, in the company of Menolli, who cast a loving glance at his master, Aizen, who stood there with a charming smile on his lips. 

"Welcome to Las Noches, Shirosaki. Welcome home. »  
They had done it. They were going to pull off the greatest tour de force in the history of Spiritual Wars. They were going to bring Kurosaki Ichigo, his immense power, loyalty, and beautiful amber eyes to their cause.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there !  
> Here is the first chapter of my fiction, about how Ichigo reacted and what happened to him after he was depowered by the Soul Society.  
> Chapter 2 coming this evening or maybe tomorrow !


End file.
